


Did I Miss Anything

by captain_golden



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, also kara's gay as hell jsyk, and they're in high school so there's also that too, lena is a cool skateboarder mostly because i'm gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_golden/pseuds/captain_golden
Summary: But more specifically, it was Lena Luthor furiously riding on a skateboard twenty minutes late on the first day of class. Kara clenched her fist and bit down on it, looking away. She looked down at her sparse notes and waited for the tell-tale sound of Lena entering the room.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gnarleyquinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarleyquinn/gifts).



> Well things just kind of spiraled out of control when I saw this gifset of Katie McGrath smirking and whatever and she looked like a skater so wow here we are!!! One thousand words later!!! Enjoy.

Kara sighed and stared out the window. _Why is math class already so boring._ She sighed to herself after a few seconds. Her eyes widened when she saw a figure quickly approaching the school. Long dark hair flew behind the figure. Kara’s eyes could finally focus on the person when they slowed down a bit.

 

It was a girl. _Lena Luthor_ , Kara remembered vaguely.

 

But more specifically, it was Lena Luthor furiously riding on a skateboard twenty minutes late on the first day of class. Kara clenched her fist and bit down on it, looking away. She looked down at her sparse notes and waited for the tell-tale sound of Lena entering the room.

 

The door flung open and Kara looked up. Her breath got caught in her throat when she was a sweat drenched Lena clutching at her skateboard nervously.

 

“I- um, sorry I’m late.” Lena winced at the teacher who glared at her for the disruption. “Alarm didn’t go off.” She muttered and sat down in the empty seat next to Kara.

 

The teacher looked at Lena with disapproval. “This is the first day Miss-”

 

“Luthor.”

 

“Hm.” The teacher harrumphed unimpressed. “Well, I don’t care if this is your last year,” She turned to address the class. “I will _not_ tolerate tardiness!”

 

Lena put her hand on under her chin and leaned on it. She turned to look at Kara when the teacher had gone back up to the board to write something. “Did I miss anything?”

 

Kara’s eyes widened and she looked at crooked smiled Lena was directing at her. “N-no. Not much.” Kara spluttered. She took a few calming breaths.

 

“Ah, okay.” Lena said, turning back to the teacher and taking out a notebook. “Thanks Kara.” She whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

 

_Oh god, she knows my name._

 

Kara blushed and continued to stare at Lena for a few more seconds, taking in her appearance. She wore a striped t-shirt and dark jeans with a few holes in them. _Probably from skateboarding_ , Kara mused.

 

“Why are you still looking at me.” Lena whispered, slightly turning her head and smiling amusedly at Kara.

 

“I-I, oh sorry.” Kara blushed. “I just- did you really ride your skateboard all the way here?” She said lowly.

 

Lena laughed. “Well, yes I did.” She wrinkled her nose. “Could you not tell by how sweaty I was, though?”

 

Kara hid her laugh behind a hand, trying to make sure she didn’t catch the teacher’s attention. “Oh no, I was just wondering.” She turned back to pay attention to whatever the teacher was saying.

 

* * *

 

“Do you really have math with Lena Luthor this year?” Winn asked, grabbing a fry off of Kara’s tray.

 

“Yeah- wait, how did you find out.” Kara said, slapping his hand away when he tried reaching for another.

 

Winn pouted and grabbed his soda taking a drink. “Alex told me she saw Lena skateboard down the hall towards your first period class.”

 

“Ah.” Kara nodded, taking a bite out of her pizza. She looked over to where Lena was sitting against the wall of the building, eating a sandwich. “What’s the deal with her anyways?” Kara sighed.

 

“The deal?” Winn looked up confusedly at Kara, who blushed and ducked her head.

 

“I mean like why is she out there alone?”

 

“I think a few of her ex- girlfriends are trying to find her.” Winn laughed. “That’s just what I heard though.” He put his hands up in surrender when Kara looked at him confusedly. “I heard from Stacey that Lena broke up with Jennifer right after first period.

 

“Why are a _few_ of her exes looking for her, then?”

 

“Something about her giving the same excuse or something. I don’t know, Kara!” He took a bite out of his pizza and pouted. “You didn’t ask how my day went.”

 

Kara laughed and patted him on the shoulder. “I think you’re going to have to wait a little longer. I’m going to go talk to Lena.”

 

“Aw, come on!” Kara heard Winn whine when she got up to walk out of the cafeteria. Her heart starting picking up in pace when she got closer to Lena.

 

Lena was standing on her skateboard and spinning in slow circles, with the front of the deck pointing upwards.

 

“Isn’t that a little dangerous?” Kara asked, laughing when Lena stumbled off confusedly. “What are you doing out here?”

 

“Oh, Kara!” Lena laughed. “You scared me, I thought you were Jennifer for a second.”

 

Kara blushed. “Hah- sorry...”

 

Lena smiled at Kara. “Hey, I was wondering-” She was cut off by a loud yelling noise.

 

“ _LENA!_ ” Kara and Lena turned around to look to the direction for the alarming noise.

 

It was Jennifer and what looked like to be a posse of angry girls.

 

“Jennifer! H-hi!” Lena grimaced. “I see you definitely found me-”

 

“Who’s this.” Jennifer said, glaring at Kara. Kara put her hands up and slowly backed away. Her foot got caught on Lena’s skateboard and before she knew it, she was flying backwards. Kara closed her eyes and braced for impact but was surprised to find Lena’s arms wrapped around her, holding her upright.

 

“This is Kara Danvers. Not that it’s any of your business.”

 

Lena let go of Kara. Kara stumbled forward. Her face heated up but she somehow managed to stay upright.

 

“And why wouldn’t it be my business.” Jennifer said angrily.

 

“Well, Jennifer.” Lena sighed and put her arm around Kara. “I was just about to ask Kara out before _you so rudely interrupted me_.” She took a deep breath through her nose. “And seeing that none of you are dating me anymore, I think it’d be good if you left us alone.”

 

Kara squeaked when Jennifer and a few of the girls glared daggers at her. They quickly turned and left, entering the cafeteria once more.

 

Lena deflated and took her arm off of Kara’s shoulder. “Sorry about that.” She said wincing a bit.

 

“Oh wow, yeah- It’s fine.” Kara laughed nervously. “I always wanted an angry girl gang to hate me.”

 

Lena laughed and picked up her skateboard. “No, not that.” She stood still for a second. “Wait, actually also that.”

 

“What do you mean, ‘not that’?” Kara asked, rubbing the back of her neck.

 

“I mean, not asking you out properly.” She shook her head a bit. “They kind of ruined the moment, didn’t they.” Lena sighed.

 

“Wait-”

 

“Will you go out with me? On a date?” Lena asked, the tips of her ears getting red. “I mean you don’t have to- I- that whole exes situation didn’t really make me look too good-”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yes?” Lena asked, looking at Kara, eyes widening.

 

“Yes. Just- just- I have one request.” Kara said, looking at Lena seriously.

 

“What?”

 

“You teach me how to ride that thing.” Kara grinned and gestured at the board in Lena’s hand.


End file.
